


Theirs is a tumultuous love

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Post Game, survival AU, their relationship is pretty much chaos, w/ the occasional lovely-dovely bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Love and hate. Complete trust and second guessing. Heartbreaking honesty and white lies. They always seem to swing from an extreme to the other and back like clockwork. And yet, that exact rhythm is what keeps them together, keeps them sane in this ever-changing world that has given them powers beyond their understanding only to abruptly take them away.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18





	Theirs is a tumultuous love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> Another drabble inspired by my partner in crime, Jo. Who doesn't love a dash of still lingering animosity in their ship?

**THEIR BACK AND FORTH IS A STRANGE THING.** One moment they are talking about something as mundane as the weather and in the next they are at each other’s throats, ready to rip them apart. It’s been their rhythm for months now, bordering on an entire year soon enough. Back and forth, back and forth. Love and hate. Complete trust and second guessing. Heartbreaking honesty and white lies.

Akira is just across from him, cleaning the last mug before setting it to the side so it can dry. Methodically the rest of them have been arranged just so there’s enough space to fit all of them and still be pleasing to the eye. It’s a little thing that may go unnoticed by most but to the detective it’s just one more detail that makes his companion so complex. Just like the way he purposefully hangs the apron facing towards the wall so he can put it on directly the next day without having to deal with the hassle of turning it around first.

Head against palm supported by elbow on counter, he continues to quietly observe. If his mind weren’t running a mile an hour he may have jokingly compared his behaviour to one of those nature documentaries that follow animals in their natural habitat for truly the former trickster doesn’t appear to feel in his element anywhere else but behind the counter in Leblanc, preparing coffee and curry. Motions learnt by now are muscle memory and yet the raven still manages to put on a show simply by existing, by moving along, by breathing and living. What a stark contrast to Akechi, to the lifeless body crawling along with ripped strings still attached to his limbs, to the corpse poorly imitating what it cannot be.

**“ Kurusu. ”**

It’s rare that he calls him anything but playful jabs and yet the name that rolls off his tongue into the cozy atmosphere is this one. A call to attention, a warning, a threat. Something sweet coated in danger that begets to be tampered with. Approach if you dare, peer through the folds into the darkness down below. Play with fate once more, what’s there to lose ** _?_**

It’s the same old song and dance and by now he moves instinctively around on the stool, waits until the boy completes the trek around the counter and stops by his side, unreadable greys behind thick frames. They both know what’s coming next, what’s waiting for them in store, the 1-2-3 ingrained in them.

 **1:** Akira carefully bends down to press a gentle kiss to Akechi’s forehead.  
**2:** Akechi goes for Akira’s throat, means up to what he feels like doing.  
**3:** They both share a moment in their self induced madness.

The adrenaline hits all the right spots everytime no matter how many times they’ve gone through this before. It’s there and it’s making their palms tingle and it gets their hearts racing. It’s exciting like nothing else, a rush that they are both drunk on, addicted to. It’s everything they’ve ever wanted and then some in a world that has given them power just to rip it away from them at the last moment.

 **“ A~ki~ra-kun~ ”** sing-song, on the edge of insanity, dancing to a melody only the two of them can hear. Were this the old times, this would have been the perfect moment to whip out his gun and likewise an excellent one for the other’s sharp knife to make an appearance. Alas.

Untangling is always the worst of it, a mess of limbs and bodies pressed flush, the risk of something happening diminishing the more distance is put between them. But oh, this is far from over.

Gloved hands find themselves shooting up, clinging to whatever they can get hold of – namely a slender neck. They wrap around it with too much ease, too much comfort, too much confidence. They slot together around it as if they belong there, thumbs positioned strategically. _Leave no witnesses behind._

And yet.

The pressure doesn’t increase. Instead, Akechi tugs Akira down, brings their faces close once again and then stops as if mesmerized. It lasts only for a second as hands travel up, cup cheeks. The anger that they’ve held previously is gone, replaced by gentle touch. A finger finds pale lips, prods at them curiously as if asking for permission and only when granted it do a pair of plush ones make their move.

None of the franticness from moments ago is present. It’s as if it has dissolved into nothingness by sheer thought alone and has left behind caution and worry. Worry that they’ll break into a thousand little pieces that nothing will ever be able to glue back together.

And just like that it’s over, the detective heaves a sigh and runs a hand through unruly hair as if to chastise the both of them for getting carried away.

**“ Are you staying or do you have to go? ”**

**“ And here I thought you knew the answer already. ”**

Theirs is a tumultuous love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a kudo or a comment! It lets me know what you thought about it and encourages me to post more. Bookmarks are also welcome should you decide that you want to come back to read this again!


End file.
